


Lady Y/N Don’t Ask Loki For Favors

by Matcha97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: Y/n asks Loki, the god of mischief for favors.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Lady Y/N Don’t Ask Loki For Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2K note appreciation from tumblr ~

For months, the weather in (city name) had been hotter than the Sahara desert. No one dared to leave their home for outdoor activities. 

“It’s so hot.” Y/n muttered as she tried to cool down with her handheld fan. 

‘The weather forecast for the week, this week will be the hottest week ever as the chances of rain would be at 1%’ The TV broadcasted the weather report.

“Damn it.” She cursed while trying to cool down by fanning herself. 

“Loki, or whoever’s up there and listening; please make it rain. It’s just too damn hot.” Y/n muttered in annoyance. 

Meanwhile, in Asgard; Loki was minding his own business i.e. Plotting to stab Thor for the millionth or billionth time as he heard the plea. 

“Hmm? A midgardian asking me for aid? Very well… I shall comply.” He let out a devious smirk and went to search for his brother. 

“Oh, brother~” He called out to Thor. 

Thor responded within 1 second, “Yes? You needed me for something, dear brother?” He was oblivious to the situation that he would be involved in. 

“Why yes. Apologies in advance, a midgardian called out to me for help and I will comply with the plea.” Loki replied as he materialized his dagger and reaches to give Thor a haircut. 

“Loki. Loki. Let’s talk about this. Not my hair.” “Not my hair!!” Thor cried as he summoned Mjølnir and caused a big thunder crash. 

Loki snickered and went back to his own business as Thor was having a rampage about his impromptu makeover. 

Back on earth, it was finally raining and the hot weather became cool. 

“Thank you, Loki!” Y/n cried in happiness. 

##  _**Epilogue**_

Thor went into a rampage again, this time his hair was magically dyed into rainbow colors and his armor was also recolored. 

“LOKI!!” Thor shouted. 

“My Midgardian called out to me again.” Loki defended himself. 

“Was it Lady Y/n again?” Thor asked in frustration while Loki just gave his signature smirk.

“Lady Y/n stop asking Loki to cause chaos!” Thor cried as he smashed Mjølnir to the floor. 

While back at earth, there was thunder and lighting. “HOLY SHIT. That lighting scared me!” Y/n cried as she almost dropped her favorite Loki mug.

**Author's Note:**

> https://minami97.tumblr.com/ (My tumblr for more)


End file.
